The So-Called Beauty and So-Called Beast
by MusicLunatic13
Summary: Sherlock Holmes may be a genius, but sometimes he just wants to be normal. He wants to be able to love. Molly Hooper spends her time loving everyone else, and all she wants is to feel loved. One-Shot, it would mean so much if you'd read and review:)


_**Hello reader! just an idea i had for a one shot, it would mean the world if you'd review! and check out my other stories? love you all :D and enjoy!"**_

Molly was in the lab, around 11pm, finishing up her experiment for the day. It has taken much longer than planned, but she figured it would be done soon. She hopped it would be, anyways. The lab was dark, only a single light was on. The quiet enveloped the room like a blanket, and she was grateful for it. The storm outside provided background noise, muffled thunder and lightning could be heard. But it was distant. That's why she immediately noticed when she heard footsteps approaching the door of the lab. She been fairly certain she'd been the last one here.  
"Hello? Anyone there?"  
The footsteps came closer.  
"Seriously? Anyone?"  
A few seconds from the door now.  
"I'm not joking! Who's there!"  
The door handle clicked, then twisted. Molly  
held her breath.  
"Ah, Molly, I thought I heard you," said Sherlock.  
"Sherlock! You nearly scared me to death!"  
"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think? I may have scared you, but you don't seem near death to me."  
Deciding to ignore his..whatever you call it...She instead asked, "why are you here?"  
"Had to finish an experiment, it couldn't wait. Might I ask you the same?  
"Just finishing up some work."  
They worked in silence for a bit, and the sound of the storm grew closer and closer. Eventually it was right over their heads.  
"Molly, what time is it?"  
"I don't Sherlock, I left my phone at home. Why not check yours?"  
"Broke it."  
"And how, exactly, did you manage that?"  
"Experiment."  
"Of course."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, Sherlock. Nothing at all."  
Molly figured it was around midnight now, and she was getting tired. Then all of a sudden, the lights clicked off, the machines stopped, and they'd lost power.  
"Well, guess that wraps things up. Goodbye Molly," Sherlock said, advancing to the door.  
"Sherlock, you can't leave."  
"And why not?"  
"The door..when we lose power...it locks."  
Sure enough, Sherlock tried the door. Shut tight, not budging.  
"Well, now what," he said.  
"You're the genius.."  
They sat in silence for a moment. Sherlock's face held an expression of deep thought, he couldn't for the life of him think of a way out.  
"You could call John."  
"I already told you, I left it at home."  
"We could break the glass, climb out that way."  
"I don't know about you, Sherlock, but I'm in no rush to climb out through broken glass."  
"Fine. But I don't see any other possible way of getting out of here."  
"Guess we'll just have to wait until morning," Molly said, and she tried to sound disappointed, but she was excited she got to spend the night with Sherlock. Even if the circumstances weren't the best.  
"You don't sound very disappointed."  
Molly inwardly sighed.  
"I like spending time with you." She might as well be honest.  
"I don't understand."  
"Of course you don't, Sherlock."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"You may be a genius when it comes to murders and crime scenes, but when it comes to people and their feelings you're the most clueless person I know!"  
She'd said it. It had been bothering her for so long, and finally she'd told him. But what would he say?  
"I know."  
"There's no point in deny- wait, what?"  
She hadn't known what to expect, but definitely not him agreeing.  
"I know, Molly. And it may not seem like it, but it bothers me more than it bothers anyone else. I see all these happy people, and I just want to be them. Escape my hell of a brain and pretend, for just 5 minutes, that I can be normal! But I can't, because I don't know what it feels like to love. Call me a beast, a monster, but it's true. I can't love! Because I don't. Know. How. That what you wanted to hear?"  
Molly was stunned. Absolutely completely flabbergasted. What was she supposed to say to that?  
"Sherlock," she finally whispered, "I get it."  
"No, Molly, you don't."  
. "Yes, I do, just in the opposite way. I try to love everyone, be nice to everyone, and all I want is to be loved back. For someone to return the favor, and tell me I'm worth it. But no one ever has. And maybe I seem like this beauty, but I feel more like a beast with a pretty mask."  
Silence feel between them. It wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.  
"I...I have a idea," Sherlock said, after a moment's thought.  
"What is it, Sherlock?"  
"If you can...will...teach me to love, I will love you."  
And she could tell that he meant it, he wasn't just saying that.  
"I would..love that."

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

And so it began, the unlikely spark between the so-called beauty and the so-called beast. But who are we to judge? We all have things about us that we don't like, so why point out other people's flaws?


End file.
